


Only Your Soulmate can Touch Your Soul

by yastaghr



Series: HorrorDust Week 2021 - Yastaghr [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dusttale Papyrus (Undertale), Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Murder, Romantic Soulmates, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Dust is sure he doesn't have a soulmate. He's wrong.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: HorrorDust Week 2021 - Yastaghr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212158
Kudos: 45





	Only Your Soulmate can Touch Your Soul

Only your soulmate can touch your soul. Dust must have heard it thousands of times before he finally shut everyone up. Even after that, though, he'd be reminded by the Dogamys and Dogaressas he saw clutching at each other's souls in their last moments, or by some other couple. It drove him nuts. _None_ of the other monsters he had met had been his soulmate. He'd tried to touch the soul of every single monster before he killed them. None of them had been solid.

It drove him nuts. Why should he care? A soulmate was someone you were supposed to enjoy life with, right? He didn't enjoy life. He took it away. Soulmates took care of you? No one had ever done that. He'd always been the one doing the caretaking. Soulmates this, soulmates that. He didn't fucking care! He didn't deserve a soulmate, anyway, so why bother even looking anymore?

When he joined Nightmare's gang he finally could convince himself to really stop. Nightmare made it clear to everyone that he _hated_ his soulmate. Why would Dust want to find someone he would hate? Papyrus screamed at him that that wasn't how it worked, idiot, but he ignored him.

Then it happened. One day, while they were out on a mission, a stray arrow from Dream hit Horror in the back. Horror's eye light went wide and he collapsed to the ground. Dust didn't even hesitate. He hurled himself over ever fallen tree, building, and body that stood between him and his target. He didn't see Nightmare's head whip around to face them. He didn't see Dream's do the same. He didn't see when the entire fucking battle stopped dead to watch his heroic idiocy. Dream's arrows didn't hurt anyone but Nightmare. They were all Sanses, though. Curiosity was a hard thing to kill.

When he reached Horror, Dust couldn't breathe. The arrow had gone straight through his soul, piercing the little red center of his spun-sugar-like soul shell without visible damage. Dust ought it was too beautiful to watch dust, so he grabbed it and yanked the arrow out of it.

It was only after that, when he had a non-bloody arrow in one hand and a non-bleeding soul in the other, that he remembered:

A) That Dream's arrows didn't hurt them, just Nightmare

B) That only a soulmate should be able to touch another soulmate's soul

C) He was holding Horror's soul

... Shit.

Was he Horror's soulmate?

He thought he didn't want a soulmate. He thought he didn't deserve a soulmate. He thought he didn't need a soulmate. Why the hell was life giving him a damn soulmate? Why now? Why not when he was being tortured by that Demon of a human? Why not when Horror was starving to death? Why now? Why the fuck was he finding his soulmate now?

"You don't have to scream, you know," Horror's voice said in his ear.

Dust startled, looking around. Horror was sitting up next to him, a wry smile on his face and a hand scratching at the hole in his skull. Dust instantly pulled it down and held it in his own. "Stop that."

"Sure thing, soulmate. And, to answer the question you just shouted in my ear, I'm pretty sure Life likes jokes. She's a Toriel, ain't she? Gotta like jokes if you're a Toriel."

Dust winced. He didn't mean to say any of that out loud. Then he shrugged. "You've got a point. Still, this is a really twisted joke. It feels more like something Reaper would come up with. Hell, it probably was. They're friends, aren't they?"

"They are," Nightmare's amused voice filled both their ears, "Now, if you two soulmates are finished lallygagging around, we _were_ in the middle of a battle. Shall we get back to business?"

"Yes, Boss," They both said in identical voices, scurrying to their feet and grabbing their weapons. They shared a smile, though. Yeah, as a first activity together as soulmates beating the Stars up sounded like a great idea."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/yastaghr   
> Tumblr: https://yastaghr.tumblr.com   
> YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFLombUzsxpc9Al6ITHPpLw   
> Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/yastaghr


End file.
